


恥感遊戲

by Ratouin



Series: 搞英不嫌事多 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Don't Judge, Everyone could be a dick, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Rating May Change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: 讓我們歌頌這個煥然一新的世界，曾經毀滅又遭受扭曲的全新物種，上帝已死，男人與女人成了過去式，更趨於野性的基因主宰社會階級，信息素呼喚了蠻橫的戰爭和火爆的征服，這絕望的天性徹底破壞了傳統性別的平衡。人不為己，天誅地滅。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia), England/Scotland (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia), OC/England, 普英, 法英, 米英, 蘇英, 西英 - Relationship
Series: 搞英不嫌事多 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842733
Kudos: 15





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 三年多前開的頭，咬著牙也要把車開完，自娛自樂ao3，還是很喜歡這個平台啦，一章章慢慢修，一個人也很快樂.jpg

創世紀記述，人類為第六日被假以上帝之名所創的複製品，──所以有了在花叢林間的伊甸園，有了逃離天堂的夏娃和亞當，有了最為原始的獸性和被迫承受的原罪，這聽起來還真有點虛偽可笑，好吧，不如使人性歸回塵土。

來到贖罪日吧！

讓我們歌頌這個煥然一新的世界，曾經毀滅又遭受扭曲的全新物種，上帝已死，男人與女人成了過去式，更趨於野性的基因主宰社會階級，信息素呼喚了蠻橫的戰爭和火爆的征服，這絕望的天性徹底破壞了傳統性別的平衡。

人不為己，天誅地滅。

世界的王擁有極具侵略性的賀爾蒙，天生就站在金字塔頂端的強者，勾勾手指就該有人對他們俯首稱臣，他們是一群動物中的雄性領袖，以群星中最為閃耀的字母命名──他們強壯、不容置疑，是只會朝雅典娜下跪的戰士，以舔拭劍尖的鮮血為榮，他們被稱作領導者，以保護者自居，又名Alpha Male。

簡稱 Alpha。

天性使然，其餘諸位得以匍匐姿態，至少還有人能慶幸沒完全淪為被生理奴役的子民。 Alpha的侵襲會是Omega甜美的惡夢，他們成了慾望最為柔軟的奴隸，唉，所以有志之士們鼓吹著這樣美好的天作之合，他們唱歌作詩、跳舞吟曲，讓人人熟知的流言放肆擴散。

“聽我說，孩子，這世界賦予我們全新的使命，你要知道人類只分成三種──操人的Alpha(亞爾法)、給人操的Omega(亞米佳)、還有氾濫成災的平庸Beta(貝塔)。”

我想，我必須再強調一次，這還是個社會。


	2. Alpha V.S Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安東尼奧已經對著牆壁思考了足足五分鐘的人生，腦中浮現的無外乎是生命的意義與年輕的本錢，他母親神秘兮兮的塞了三盒保險套，再加上死黨信誓旦旦的後勤援助──現在房間裡探討人體奧妙的用具已經疊過散落的高等微積分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary 只是難得展現西廚的廚力（？）

“嗨，宿舍區禁菸。”

藍天白雲、視野寬敞，風景很漂亮。

亞瑟先是望了一眼堆在門口的行李，才把注意力放回說話者，他依舊靠在石柱上，不甚在意的吐出煙圈。

“是嗎？我沒看到告示。”

“寫在新生手冊上，你很有種，從沒人這麼明目張膽的違背校規。”，對方雙手插在寬垮的口袋，兜帽遮住了大半的臉龐，撇開這吊啷噹的打扮外，他看起來仍能算是個好心人士──如果這是他新鄰居的話，亞瑟覺得這發展不算壞。

“多少人會因此受罰？”

“喔？”，他語氣聽來對這問題印象深刻，”校方通常不會對學生太苛刻，這可是U大。”

亞瑟對這個回答不是很滿意，他聳聳肩表示無所在意，有些意外對方很有耐性。

“──貴族學校向來只表楊光榮事蹟，我以為每個人都很清楚”

“好像真有這麼回事。”

“心情很不好啊？”

“當然，進到那麼烏煙瘴氣的環境，任誰都難以忍受。”

“好吧，歡迎來到這烏煙瘴氣的學校”，對方笑了出來，亞瑟聽出裏頭帶著幾許戲謔的意思，他站直身子，沒有及時迎接對方伸出的手，那雙異於常人的紅眼睛在此時除了該有的友善，還有一絲令亞瑟感到渾身不自在的審視。

他從對方的口音猜出大概是個有亞利安血統的德國人。

”很高興認識你，我是基爾伯特‧貝十米特。”

* * *

事情的起因於衝突，動機是爭鬥，關鍵是態度。

這源自於受過菁英教育的阿爾弗雷德，他做事從來不懷疑正確性，作為一個學生──或者作為一個強壯的亞爾法，他以高高在上的自我正義自居。

“你擋到我的路了。”

現在有一個金髮碧眼的男人站在面前，雙眉緊蹙，這樣挑畔的態度讓阿爾強行忽略了他外貌的可嘆性，他幾乎下意識的就要因為對方強烈的威脅氣場而道歉，卻及時煞住了，他想到這是第一次因為一個陌生人而感到難堪。

亞爾法從不隨意的與人道歉，那被視為軟弱，即使是對另一個同樣強勢的亞爾法而言，他們仍需要磨合。

“不好意思，能讓讓嗎？”

男人口音帶著濃厚而端正的英倫腔，他的眼睛是不常見的翠綠色，因為不耐煩而微微瞇起，身形並不高大，比之平均的亞爾法還來的纖細許多，但此時他散發的信息素雖然隱晦卻又十分尖銳，充滿了狂暴的針對性，這樣的壓迫感充滿地域爭奪的野性，很明顯就不是個好惹的同類。

“嘿，同學，注意你的態度”，阿爾的語氣還算歡快，即使他接下來的話可說是一種變相的警告，”雖然你也許不清楚這裡的規則，但這不會成為你擺脫麻煩的藉口。”

“又是規則？”，英國人心情更糟糕了，他覺得遵循所謂傳統進入所謂傳統的菁英學校就是一種錯誤，他嘆了一口氣，這舉動讓地域行為緩和了一些，”規則又如何？麻煩借過好嗎？你擋在門口還不讓人進教室了？”

這位盛氣凌人的漂亮Alpha還真認為自己是王子了──阿爾在心裡默想，他操過不少Omega卻還沒嘗過Alpha的滋味，這齟齬的念頭還未煙消雲散就構築起了慾念，自尊心作祟，他環起手臂，覺得開學第一天就遇到這麼具有挑戰性的場面實在是讓人不對味。

“你們卡在教室門口做甚麼？”

很快的就有人參與戰局，不過一副就是要做作和事佬，他大力朝阿爾拍了一下，”嘿，夥計好久不見，找到新目標了？”

“基爾伯特”，阿爾低咕了一聲，他看出德國人認識對方，”我們發生了點爭執。”

“喔？”

“我可不是要找碴的元凶。”，亞瑟看出了他們之間的連結，很自然地就分析出利益導向的團體結構，這讓人不屑一顧，但他沒想給自己找事做，”麻煩請你朋友讓開好嗎？”

基爾一愣，很快的就知道對方為何想敷衍了事，他不禁放聲大笑，環著阿爾弗雷德的肩，哥兒們樣的揮揮手，”沒事，你進去吧！”

在擦身而過的時候他們都感受到亞瑟毫不壓抑的張揚跋扈，這是不是宣戰無從得知，但能肯定對方明顯就不想要加入他們的陣營。

“難得是個美人呢”，基爾看著他的背影對阿爾耳語，後者對他勾了勾笑，”確實，而且還是個惹人厭的Alpha。”

“一定會有很多樂子”

“我想法蘭西斯會有獨到的見解。”

* * *

安東尼奧已經對著牆壁思考了足足五分鐘的人生，腦中浮現的無外乎是生命的意義與年輕的本錢，他母親神秘兮兮的塞了三盒保險套，再加上死黨信誓旦旦的後勤援助──現在房間裡探討人體奧妙的用具已經疊過散落的高等微積分。

嘛──他倒是很喜歡這樣制度分明的王政氣氛，夠迂腐夠陳舊，畢竟人不為己，天誅地滅，套一句基爾伯特的原話，”橫著走時沒人阻，一個微笑總不愁今晚的場子”。

他不知為何連想到了觀光低地處時看到的一排房屋，那些只穿著內衣和底褲的承歡者，在小房間裡搔首弄姿，挨著玻璃窗的姿勢敷衍又無趣，反抗只會讓他們像流淚的小丑──Omega或許早就意識到了？

安東尼奧踢開了箱子，將充滿塑化劑的玩意兒扔進床底，大咧咧的躺了回去。下午兩點半──他們該回宿舍了。

希望新的學期不會太過乏味。

“來了個挺有意思的人”

啤酒瓶貼到了臉頰，安東尼奧嘖了一聲就往旁翻身，抬眼看是法蘭西絲，咧出笑來接過。

“下次記得敲門。”

“我以為你不介意。”

“Not my little bitch.”

這句話讓進門的基爾伯特發出一聲驚呼，”唷！天啊東尼，我還真沒想到你對情人會那麼體貼。”

他坐到東尼旁邊，啪的一聲也打開了自己的Weißbier ，說真的，酒多誤事，可他們從沒在乎這樣的戒律，法蘭西斯順手拉過剛帶來的小魚乾，撕開了包裝後就盤起腿，不太在意的說了句：“現在還是白天，這就開喝了？”

“你剛剛說來個挺有意思的人？願聞其詳。”

酒瓶很快就空了一半，安東尼奧伸了伸懶腰，他計畫著今晚的活動，思緒走神之下沒聽到基爾的低笑。

“有趣，一個蠻橫驕縱的人，長的很好看，金髮美人，可惜渾身都是戾氣，我都懷疑他下秒就會把槍口指向我。”

這話聽來有些玄妙，但安東尼奧一時沒細想，朋友聚在一塊扯著炮友情人也不是一兩天的事情了，但這氣氛還是頭次那樣怪異，他喝的可不是威士忌，酒精濃度不到10%，理智還清醒的很，終於看出另外兩人表情中的不約而同。

“怎麼？一個把不到的Omega？”

“阿爾覺得他是Alpha。”

“覺得？”

“也可能是Beta，畢竟現在科技那麼發達──”

“這真的很有趣。”，安東喝完了最後的酒液，他將問題拋給法蘭西斯，”那你覺得呢？法蘭西斯，你最擅長這個了不是嗎”

“我不知道──”，法蘭西斯笑著搖頭，”攻擊性太強，連Alpha都不敢輕易接近，我感受到了敵意，大概只有亞爾法之間才會有的同性競爭。”

“聽起來還保有餘地。”

“畢竟他從語氣到姿態都給人alpha的氣勢──”

“嗯？”

“很明顯非常不喜歡人接近──簡直是炸毛的獅子，也可能是我個人喜好問題，他真讓人興奮──這會出現在一個同性身上嗎？”

基爾從鼻子發出悶笑，”以吃下一拳為代價，帶來了一個不靠普的質疑。”

“嘿啊，被你們這麼一說，我都想親自去拜會他了。”

“就在樓下，207，我隔壁。”，基爾也站起身，”正好要去市中心，買個禮物吧？怎麼樣？”

“小王子叫甚麼？”

“亞瑟柯克蘭”，安東尼奧聞言將鑰匙放進口袋，突然像是想到甚麼一樣，滿是惡趣味。

”金髮尤物嘛──或許叫小公主會更適合。”

TBC


End file.
